The Thirteen Cards Of Kagoskai
by RunningBooties
Summary: Due to the rise in recent guilds the Council has decided to take critical action, driving out excess guilds from the nation of Fiore. Struck by the sudden changes is the guild New Horizons, failing to rebel against the actions to double-cross them. In their falling success they finally realise their mistake, their lack of acceptance. Full summary inside. SYOC


For decades there has been a futile feud between the guilds of Fiore and the Magic Council. The rebellion caused chaos in all the main cities of the nation, resulting in the crime level skyrocketing. As once participants in the rebellion the guild New Horizons saw its fair share of fatalities, losing almost all of their guild members to this cause. Shortly after the heartbreaking demise they turned their back on the apocalyptic scenario and fled east, landing on unknown territory. Having to ready their survival skills for undiscovered challenges they gather their numbers, sworn for revenge over the Magic Council.

* * *

><p>His thoughts were like needles in his head. He did his best to remain calm, to still think clearly. But with this unbearable pain in his head he couldn't tell the difference between right and wrong anymore. It was like everything had come crashing down on him, everything that he ever achieved was futile, pointless. He wore his hoodie over his face, hiding his features and extinguishing him from sight. Not being able to be seen by others was a big advantage to him, it made him feel more secure and free willed. Anyone that saw his face could easily tell this was not the case however. What little more could he do than throw his life away everyday? He caused the death of so many people, it was pointless even bothering to fit in like a good natured person anymore.<p>

A whisper in the trees echoed above him, followed by the sound of footsteps. He looked up from his misery, only to see a female approach him. He secretly wondered if she ever thought of him as a monster, someone that had no appreciation for everyone around them. She pulled his hood up, exposing the front portion of his orange hair. Surprised, he pushed her away and pulled it straight back over his face. He never wanted to see the world again, not like this.

'You can't wallow in your sadness all day, we're going to need your help eventually' she said, sitting down on the ground just below him. He looked to other way, he had swore nothing could change him. 'Look, it wasn't your fault. They were reckless and didn't follow the plan. They brought it on themselves'

She placed a fist on his heart, signalling the sign of friendship. Looking down at it his mouth gaped a little, he thought no one would ever want to be near him. He had thought wrong. Feeling reassured he took down the hood, still trying to avoid eye contact. He didn't feel secure like this, but he had known her for ages. However he still feared that people were secretly watching, ready to blame him for all the mistakes that he had made in the past.

'Now will you listen to me?' She said. After a quick thought he nodded slowly. A warm smile spread across her lips but he still remained there, expressionless. 'Amané, I know this is hard for you but we will make it. Just have faith in the guild and we'll get through this. The more you blame yourself the more confused you'll be, so stop trying to put everything on yourself. We're in this together.'

Amané. Yes, that was his name. It had been so long since anyone had called him that that it felt like a word lost to the wind. She pushed herself up, gripping Amanés hand tightly.

'Now come on. We need you' she said, pulling him along the path. She pulled the hood back over his head, she knew he'd feel better this way.

**Aaand introduction over.**

**Anyway, this SYOC will be open in the meantime while I fix the plot for the world tournament, just for entertainment ;).**

**Anyone who entered that SYOC gets a free pass into this for ONE of the characters. Sorry. Just pm what character you want to use, or you can make a new character. Completely fine with me.**

**For anyone new heres the form -**

**Full name -**

**Nickname? -**

**Gender -**

**Age -**

**Appearance -**

**Personality (detailed please) -**

**Strengths -**

**Weaknesses -**

**Magic (description, 2 max)-**

**Spells (Be detailed, 5 min 12 max)-**

**History -**

**World - (Astral/Physical)**

**Astral is full out action, which is focused on the other half of the New Horizons 'guild'. It will encompass the fight against the co-operation that wants the mages on Earth. There are 5 slots left for this place.**

**Physical will be mostly focused on story for the first few chapters before developing into action. It is where this chapter has been set and will be the main focus of the story. There are 8 slots left for this place. **

**PM me if theres anymore confusion.**

**Likes -**

**Dislikes -**

**Fears -**

**How will your character be introduced to the guild? (Not needed if you chose Astral)- **

**Suggestions (Not needed if you chose Astral unless its tension/fight between the guild and the co-operation)- (What you want to happen to your OC in the story)**

**Guildmark location and color -**

**Love life? - (If yes i'll pair you up with another character ;) )**

**Team name suggestions (Not needed if you chose Astral)- (Each member is put into a team of 3, usually according to their chemistry)**

**Original and detailed characters are considered above all! If you don't meet my standards, which are actually pretty low, you'll probably be declined. Sorry again! :P**

**(UPDATE) Just added the world bit. Its to help develop the storyline trust me.**

**In the Astral Region there is a co-operation wanting to experiment with the mages on earth since the planet is under 'no legal ownership'. Due to a character running from the Astral Region to the Physical Realm the ones that chased her are unable to help those in the Astral Region since the portal connecting both worlds closed off (the planes drew away from eachother) Now it is up to the remaining people in the Astral Region to defend the Earth from the co-operation. Its up to the people in the physical realm to prevent as many mage deaths as possible, since they are transferred from the Physical Realm to the Astral Region after death. Yeah, just PM me if that confused you and I'll give you a better summery. I'll eventually end up putting one on my profile.**

* * *

><p>Due to the excessive length and diversity of the chapters expect me to pump out atleast one every 2 weeks. The mergence of Falling Deep with Fairy Tail laws has been a bit harsh on my brain, and my perfectionist nature doesn't help much either. Check my profile for more updates, I'll be updating it later today. I will also be changing how the entire fic works, probably encompassing the story of the murder of the king which has a pretty amazing plot. Team ARE will be the main plot device (how their backstories affect the way things are today).<p>

However I do expect myself to be more active on here as I improve my writing skills. To every OC submissions will be open until I reach 5th chapter.

To everyone that has been accepted by me I will be giving you a role, either main or side. Sit tight.


End file.
